pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: A New World
Plants vs. Zombies: A New World is a game created by Hyper Mystery. Levels Level Types *'Classic:' The player must defend your home from waves of zombies using plants. **'First level:' Sky Park - Day 1 *'Save Our Seeds:' The player needs to protect all the endangered plants. If an endangered plant gets eaten or destroyed, the player loses the level in a similar manner. **'First level:' Sky Park - Day 4 *'Special Delivery:' The player receives plants from a conveyor belt. **'First level:' Sky Park - Day 8 *'Locked and Loaded:' The player has to use the plants pre-selected by Crazy Dave. **'First level:' Sky Park - Day 11 *'Last Stand:' The player has to plan a defense to survive the incoming onslaught using a limited amount of sun. No sun-producing plants or free plants can be used. **'First level:' Sky Park - Day 15 *'Capture the Flag:' The player must avoid that zombies capture the flag. If a zombie captures the flag, it will try to run away with the flag (like Zombie Yeti). **'First level:' Sky Park - Day 17 *'Boss Battle:' The player will have a boss battle with Zombot. **'First level:' Sky Park - Day 25 *'It's Raining Seeds:' Plant packets fall from the sky, the player has to plant these in the right place in order to defeat the zombies. Plant packets will disappear if the player doesn't plant them shortly after they fall. **'First level:' Dragon Dynamite - Day 8 *'Beghouled:' The lawn is filled with plants and the player must swap them either horizontally or vertically to make a match of 3 or more plants which will make them disappear and give sun. Make a match of 4 or more plants will activate their Plant Food effect. Matching three armored defensive plants gives the player significantly more sun than usual. The player can use the sun to upgrade the plants into other different plants. The player must make the specified number of matches to beat the level. **'First level: '''TBA *'Wall-nut Bowling:' The player must bowl Wall-nuts and Explode-o-nuts given from a conveyor belt to kill the zombies. **'First level:' TBA *'Plant Delivery:' Similar to Special Delivery, except that the player can choose which plants are given from the conveyor belt. Sun-producing plants can't be chosen. **'First level:' TBA Extra Objectives *Produce at least X sun - First level: Sky Park - Day 12 *Don't let the zombies trample the flowers - First level: Sky Park - Day 13 *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies - First level: Sky Park - Day 23 *Survive the attack without any lawn mowers - First level: Sky Park - Day 24 *Don't lose more than X plant(s) - First level: Dragon Dynamite - Day 19 *Defeat X zombies in Y seconds - First level: TBA *Never have more than X plants - First level: TBA *Spend no more than X sun - First level: TBA *Don't lose any lawn mowers - First level: TBA *Don't use Plant Food - First level: TBA *Plant up to X plant(s) - First level: TBA *Survive with most plants given for you - First level: TBA Worlds There are a total of four worlds. Each one has 25 levels. The worlds must be completed in order, like ''Plants vs. Zombies. *'Sky Park:' Similar to "Day" from Plants vs. Zombies. It's a day area that takes place on a floating island. There are springs that can bounce the zombies to the nearest left tile. You can't plant in the air, except flying plants (Red Turnip and Cherry Rottomato). *'Dragon Dynamite:' Similar to "Kongfu World" from the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. The gimmicks of this world are Power Tiles and Weapon Stands. Unlike "Kongfu World", there are only mallets and torches in the weapon stands. You need Flower Pots to place plants in the floor. *'Aquatic Ruins:' Similar to "Big Wave Beach" from Plants vs. Zombies 2. It's a day area that takes place on a semi-submerged palace. Plants can't be planted in the water (except the first column). Water can hurt zombies and plants. You need Flower Pots to place plants in the floor. *'Cryptic Caverns:' Similar to "Night" from Plants vs. Zombies. It takes place in the nighttime; and no sun falls from the sky. There are graves will appear at the beginning of the level in random points of the lawn. Coming soon... *Crystal Cave *Marina Madness *Astro Adventures *Sandy Citadel *Mystic Grove *Green Oasis *Moonlight Meadow *Meteor Core *Geometry *Crazy Carnival *Zomb Studios Features Sun Sun is a type of resource that the player needs to create their defenses against zombies. It falls from the sky (50 sun, daytime levels only) and is produced by sun-producing plants. The player starts every level with 50 sun (75 sun after completing Sky Park - Day 17). *Tiny: It is worth 5 sun. *Small: It is worth 25 sun. *Normal: It is worth 50 sun. *Large: It is worth 75 sun. *Giant: It is worth 100 sun. Plant Food Plant Food is a feature that gives plants powerful effects. The player can carry three at a time at first (four after completing Dragon Dynamite - Day 13). Seed Slots Seed slots represent the number of seed packets the player can bring into a level. At the beginning of the game, the player has six slots. One extra seed slot can be obtained completing Sky Park - Day 9. The other extra seed slot can be obtained completing Sky Park - Day 11. Shovel The shovel is an item that is used to dig up plants. After completing Sky Park - Day 24, the player gets an additional 25% of sun cost back when shoveling up plants. Money Coins can be earned in several ways: *Killing zombies. *Completing levels (1 money bag). *Beating a level with Lawn Mowers remaining (1 bronze coin for each lawn mower left). *Beating a Capture the Flag level (1 silver coin for each flag). *Marigolds. *Exchanging keys. *Mystery Gift Boxes (up to 1000 coins) *Getting lunchboxes from Treasure Yetis (4000 coins). Keys can be earned in several ways: *Completing a Sub-Boss Battle level for the first time (1 key) (except Sky Park - Day 10). *Completing a Boss Battle level for the second time (5 keys). *Mystery Gift Boxes (up to 25 keys) (very rare). Gems can be earned in several ways: *Exchanging keys. *Randomly dropped by zombies when killed (1 gem). *Mystery Gift Boxes (up to 10 gems). *Completing a Boss Battle level for the first time (10 gems). Gold Coin.png|A gold coin - $1000 Silver Coin.png|A silver coin - $100 Bronze Coin PVZNW.png|A bronze coin - $10 HD Bag of coins.png|A money bag - $50 (5 bronze coins) File:World Key .png|A key Diamond1.png|A gem Mystery Gift Box NOTE: In this game, there are no costumes. Each Mystery Gift Box contains a Plant Food boost, sprouts, free power ups, coins (100, 500 or 1000 (rare)), or some gems (5, 10 or 15). Rarely, a Mystery Gift Box contains 5, 10, 15, 20 or 25 keys. Locations: *'Sky Park:' Day 10, Day 15, Day 21. *'Dragon Dynamite:' Day 4, Day 10, Day 17, Day 21. Zen Garden Zen Garden is a virtual garden where the player keeps plants that he/she has collected. Just like Plants vs. Zombies 2, you can get coins and boost plants. Plant Food Boost Plant Food Boost is an item that can be activated before a level is started when selecting the plants that lasts for the duration of that level. Any plant from that seed packet will automatically use its Plant Food effect every time upon being planted. There are only two ways to activate it. *Have a boost already obtained from the Zen Garden. *Pay a varying price of gems to activate the boost for that level. Plants Sky Park Normal= |-| Upgrade= Dragon Dynamite Normal= |-| Upgrade= Aquatic Ruins Cryptic Caverns Zombies Speed Rates: *Creeper - Takes 7.5 seconds to move one square. (0.133 square/second) *Stiff - Takes 6.75 seconds to move one square. (0.148 square/second) *Basic - Takes 5.0 seconds to move one square. (0.2 square/second) *Hungry - Takes 3.75 seconds to move one square. (0.266 square/second) *Speedy - Takes 2.5 seconds to move one square. (0.4 square/second) *Flighty - Takes 0.5 seconds to move one square. (2 squares/second) Toughness Rates: *Fragile - Absorbs 0.25-4.5 normal damage shots. *Average - Absorbs 10 normal damage shots. *Solid - Absorbs 12-16 normal damage shots. *Protected - Absorbs 17-30 normal damage shots. *Dense - Absorbs 34-50 normal damage shots. *Hardened - Absorbs 51-85 normal damage shots. *Machined - Absorbs 90-125 normal damage shots. *Great - Absorbs 180-350 normal damage shots. *Undying - Absorbs 650-1475 normal damage shots. *Ultra-Undying - Absorbs 2400-4000 normal damage shots. Sky Park Dragon Dynamite Aquatic Ruins Store The store serves as a general shop in Plants vs. Zombies: A New World where money and gems can be used to purchase different items, plants, upgrades, sprouts and even gems. Premium Plants Power Ups Upgrades Sprout Shop Barter Store The Barter Store is used to exchange keys. In each one you can exchange keys for a sprout, 100 money bags or a gem. You will have 3 exchanges available every 12 hours, after the time has passed you will have 3 exchanges available again. Achievements Each achievement grants the player a money bag. Sunny Day: Plant 15 Sunflowers in a single level. SPUDOW!: Blow up a Zombie using a Potato Mine. Sky Guardian: Destroy an Angel Zombie before it can summon a zombie. Sky Park!: Complete Sky Park. Reflection: Make happy 12 narcissuses in a single level. No Smoking: Extinguish a Torch Zombie's torch. 20 Below Zero: Freeze 20 Zombies with a single Iceberg Lettuce. The Power of Radish: Complete a Level where Qigong Zombie doesn't move your plants. Bright Darkness: Complete a Dragon Dynamite level without planting on Power Tiles. Dragon Dynamite!: Complete Dragon Dynamite. Trivia *Some official plants had changes. **'Spring Bean:' It also bounces zombies into sky if nearby. **'Narcissus:' It will shoot twice if it is near a well. **'White Radish:' It will clone itself twice when fed Plant Food. **'Heavenly Peach:' It can also clear clouds from Cloud Zombie in a 3x3 area. **'Umbrella Leaf:' It has its price reduced to 50 sun. It also protects nearby plants from dynamites from Mary Zombbins. **'Marigold:' It can also produce bronze coins. **'Chomper:' It has its price reduced to 100 sun. **'Pea-nut:' It has its price reduced to 100 sun. Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: A New World